366 Drabbles
by SRInjustice
Summary: Drabbles for each day of the year. Pairings will change. I take requests. Mostly ideas from OTPPrompts and Otpisms on Tumblr. Some others are in 366 Drabbles (NSFW Only).
1. January 1st

New Year's Day: Sami and Adrian- First footing.

The two returned home from a party. Neither of the two had drank too much. They were pretty sober and just having fun. They sat in the car and remembered the night filled with drunk colleagues, pranks and regrets. Sami and Adrian had stayed away from anything that they would regret and sat in a corner together. Sami was staying with Adrian because Sami's roommate, Tyler, had gotten a little tipsy and was flirting with everyone. Sami had steered clear of the possible train wreck and decided to spend the night with his best friend.

It was 1am and they two men were tired. Sami had picked up some essentials, while Adrian planned where Sami could sleep. After awhile, they came up with a plan. Sami would sleep in the guest room after Adrian put clean sheets and bedding on it. Before entering, Adrian had told Sami that he must enter first. Sami proceeded to ask why and got no reply. Adrian locked the car and walked behind the ginger haired Canadian. He foiled his own plans by unlocking the wooden door to his house he shares with his wife, and forcing a groggy Sami to enter first. Adrian locked the door behind him, realizing what he had done. He sat on his white, leather couch with his head in his hands.

"I messed up. It's going to be a terrible year. We're all going to die." Adrian seemed to be overemphasizing the fear and dismay he had, but Sami was confused.

"How? What? Why?" The taller of the two was questioning the past five minutes before realizing it had something to do with him walking in first.

"First footing. In Britain, it's traditional to have a tall, dark haired person enter the house fir on a New Year because it causes a year of bad luck otherwise." Adrian explained, his head still in his hands.

"Adrian, you should've brought Baron home because you're short and I'm light haired. Either situation is bad luck." Sami pointed out a flaw. Adrian was about to burst into tears. How could he have been so stupid to forget how short he is. There's a reason he's called Squirt and Short Stack. He left without a word to make Sami's bed, silently blaming his tiredness for the stupidity.


	2. January 2nd

Rolleigns- Imagine your OTP babysitting. From OTPPrompts on Tumblr.

There she was, Roman's daughter was sat on the wooden floor watching TV. It was noon and Roman was making Lunch for JoJo, Seth and himself. She would be called through soon with Seth. The TV would be off for some of the day, forcing her to make her own entertainment or get the inexperienced Seth to play with her. Roman finished up making Linch before calling his two princesses through to the dining room that was attached to the kitchen. JoJo ran through and sat in her usual seat, opposite Roman. Seth sat next to Roman, furthest from the kitchen. They helped themselves to the salad and chips before devouring the sandwiches Roman made.

"Daddy is going to go to the store for burgers for dinner. You'll stay with Sethie for awhile. You know the rules, there is no TV until after dinner. I won't be long." Roman explained to the seven year old and also the responsible adult. JoJo ran into the living room after Lunch. Seth panicked.

"Rome, what do I do? What does she like? What does she enjoy?" Seth panicked. Roman chuckled at the smaller and younger man in front of him.

"Relax she's not 7 months. Seth she'll be happy if you check on her and join in with what she's doing. Have a tea party or colour with her. It's not hard. Play football, as long as she's happy and having fun, I don't care because tomorrow is homework before Galina picks her up on Sunday." He put the plates in the sink and began to wash them.

"Ok, I should be alright." Seth was relaxing and thinking about JoJo. She'll want to play with him if she wants to, it's her decision. He thought of the different things they could do. Roman dried the plates and left them on the table for dinner. He walked over to Seth.

"You'll be fine baby." He packed him on the lips before the two men walked up the winding, coffee carpeted staircase to the white door at the end of the hall with 'Joelle' in pink and purple striped capital letters. Her door was open a crack, as usual. Roman knocked on the door and walked in on her playing with her tea set. She had her doll, Jessie, her teddy, Jafar, and her stuffed dog, Peanuts, all sat around the square, pink table on matching chairs. Roman told her to behave for Seth and have fun. He kissed her forehead and left Seth to play with the young seven year old. Seth calmed himself before walking into her room. The carpet was a pale pink, to match the walls. She had posters of The Shield and her dad covering the smallest wall. She had her dad's football jersey from Minnesota Vikings. She seemed to be the typical seven year old little girl, but with interesting interests that appear different to other girls. You couldn't expect anymore from one of the youngest of the Anoa'I lineage, notorious for sports, especially wrestling. She is the granddaughter of Sika, the niece of Rosey, the relative of Jimmy, Jey, The Rock, Afa, Samu and several others. Wrestling is in her blood, so it comes as no surprise that she has a vast collection of figures, t-shirts and other merchandise.

"Do you want to play, Seth?" The little voice asked so politely. The nervous male nodded his head slowly, not knowing what to do. The small child sat on one side as the taller male sat on the other. She poured some tea out for everyone before looking at Seth. "You need to wear this and this." She told him holding up Hulk Hogan style feather boas that are pink and purple and matching stripped hair band with two Pom poms on springs on top. He reluctantly put them on and got into character. He began to feel more relaxed. He was having fun and telling jokes.

After dinner, Roman bathed JoJo and left Seth downstairs. He was getting JoJo ready for bed,so she was getting into a reasonable routine for going back to school.

"Did you have fun with Seth today?" He asked the seven year old as he dried her.

"Yes, can Seth come over every weekend I'm here. He's so cool." Roman smiled warmly. "Can Seth read me a story?" She asked, climbing into bed.

"Of course, I'll go and get him sweetie." Roman smiled as he ran downstairs to get Seth. "Seth, JoJo wants you to read her a bedtime story." Roman looked at the smaller man who looked up from his phone.

"So she had a lot of fun then?" Seth asked knowingly.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Seth walked over to the bottom of the stairs. Neither of the men realised that the seven year old was hanging over the banister watching the two men share a peck before Seth made his way up to her room. The young girl had dashed from the landing into bed and showed Seth the book he was going to read. He read two chapters of a Jaqueline Wilson book. The young girl was almost asleep when Roman came in to say goodnight. Both men gave her a goodnight kiss before she spoke.

"Daddy loves Sethie." She giggled faintly as she fell asleep.

"Yes he does." Roman smiled and turned and kissed Seth.


	3. January 3rd

Ambreigns- Imagine person A coming home cold and Person B wrapping them in a blanket.

Running through the heavy snow, Dean had not really thought this through. He had been in his hotel room and realised that the roster is stuck. He couldn't last one or more nights away from his brother. He and Roman see each other at Raw and Smackdown and rarely at any other time. He needed advice and fast. He ran through the blizzard in his usual jeans, boots and leather jacket. He also wore a blue beanie hat with a bobble on top. The snow crashed into his face and hands. His face turning red as the cold attacked him. He was losing heat fast. By the time he got to the hotel he was halfway to being completely frozen. Shaking, he knocked on the door softly.

"Dean? You really take warnings lightly, don't you?" Roman chuckled a little as he allowed Dean to enter. Dean walked in as Roman closed the door. "Galina, I'll talk to you later." He turned off his laptop and looked towards the other male in his room.

"R...R...R...R...Roman...I...I...I...I am...s...s...s...s...s...so...c...c...c...cold." Dean chittered.

"I bet. Take off your jacket and give me a minute." Roman went over to his suitcase and pulled out a thick, black blanket with a tribal design on it. Dean took off his hat and jacket and hung them on the back of the door. He sat on the bed. Roman wrapped the blanket around him. He sat like a burrito. Roman turned the heating up, so that Dean would warm up quickly.

"I need advice." Dean spoke up. His first full sentence without chittering. Roman sat next to him.

"Sure buddy, what do you need?" He asked the man with wild, light brown hair.

"I…" The question he asked himself was whether he was man enough to own up to it or pass it off as a friend? "…have a friend. He is having trouble asking out his crush." Roman knew that Dean meant himself.

"Really? The great titty master has trouble mastering the titties of his crush?" Roman joked. "Who's the lucky one?" Roman asked. Dean bowed his head, not really wanting to answer.

"Renee...Young?" Dean mumbled. Roman made out the first part and last part, just barely.

"The blonde announcer and backstage interviewer? Holy- She's hot." Roman commented.

"Yeah, I know. She wouldn't like this. I'm strange. I walked through snow in a leather jacket and a beanie hat. I also don't talk a lot." Dean added.

"I have seen the way she looks at you, it's the same way Seth looks at cookies." Roman smiled as Dean perked up.

"She likes the view and the Deano." Dean smiled. Roman chuckled and nodded.

"Yes she does. You should ask her out, she'll probably say yes. There are very high chances that she will. The chances are as high as it snowing tonight." Dean was smiling like a small child. He looked so happy. "To celebrate, we'll eat cookies and watch a movie together. Get your stuff tomorrow." Roman was smiling at the happy younger male. He pulled out the cookies and put on the tv. They watched Die Hard and then F.R.I.E.N.D.S came on. Dean fell asleep within the first five minutes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Roman tucked him in and made sure that he was warm.

The two men woke up from the greatest sleep ever, Dean wrapped up in Roman's arms. The two swore that this would not be spoken of and that the sleep was amazing, but would not be done again.


	4. January 4th

Ambrollins- Seth makes cake that Dean isn't allowed to eat.

As always, Dean woke Seth up with his grumpiness. He was not a morning person and very hard to get up. He and Seth both had to set their phone alarms. This morning Dean threw his pillow and knocked over the phone, which didn't stop the combined vibrating and ringing. He began to shout and the volume became even louder when Seth's alarm went off. He started to growl and eventually turned off the phones once Seth was out the shower. Seth and Dean had came up with the plan that Seth would make Lunch and Dinner, while Dean picked up Roman and ran a few errands. Dean wasn't ready until 10am, when Seth had Dinner on and Lunch nearly ready to serve. Dean left in his black, leather jacket and blue beanie hat, as well as his signature blue jeans, black boots and white wifebeater. He left in the shared silver, Porsche 918 Spyder. Seth had Dinner ready and Lunch ready to serve, but Dean hadn't picked Roman up yet. Seth figured that he could make a nice cake and go for a snooze before they get back. Seth made two cakes and put strawberry jelly in the middle of the two before butter icing the whole cake. He put the cake in the fridge to set and cool and went for a quick nap.

Once again, Seth was awoken by Dean. This time it was a small peck to tell him that he loved him, he was sorry and that Roman was in the next room. Seth served some sandwiches. They had ham, cheese and various condiments, salad and other fillings. He had made other snack foods, such as pizza rolls. He had put out chips with dips and a bowl of candy that they had lying around. They had a quiet chat about daily life, wrestling and sport. After, Seth cleaned up before they went for a workout. Dean enjoyed watching Seth workout because the man looked amazing. Dean wondered how he could have a body like that, but for the most part, he just enjoyed admiring Seth's assets. He wondered how he could have all that for himself and wondered what drew the hunk to the skinny figure he had. On top of that, he loved a good workout, it got his blood pumping and his confidence higher. He always felt better after a good sweat.

Upon returning home, they took turns going for a shower. Dean went first, then it was Roman and then Seth. Seth made another cake and left it to cool while he went for a shower. He wanted to butter ice that one too. While Seth went for a shower, Dean looked for some juice in the fridge, when he noticed the beautifully iced cake. Assuming it was for him, he took a slice and offered Roman some.

"No, Seth told us not to touch the cake." Roman refused as Dean sat down on the couch with his slice. Roman shook his head as he checked his phone. Seth wasn't going to be happy with him. As soon as Seth came out of the bedroom, he noticed the cake missing a slice, on the kitchen counter and a slice in Dean's hands. He was not impressed. He let it slide and put the cake back in the fridge. He then served chicken in Mexican fried rice with some salsa on the side. The other two males thoroughly enjoyed the meal. The herbs and spices added a lot of flavour as well as the salsa and the rice. It burst with flavour. Roman left happy, having enjoyed a quiet day with his friends. Dean, was sad to see him go, especially with an upset Seth.

"You don't listen do you?" He asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't hear you." Dean defended. The two faced off before Seth pulled out the cake and put some of the cream on Dean's nose.

"Was it good? I didn't say anything, but I wanted to see if I could scare you. Roman was in on the joke. Sorry." He smiled as Dean licked off the cream before putting some on Seth's face.

"It was good." Dean laughed. A cream fight ensued, with very little going on the walls. Seth was satisfied with his cake and relationship. He loves Dean, even when he steals cake against Seth's word.

A/N: Tomorrow's Drabble will not be posted on this one as it is NSFW. It will be on a different story of the same name under rated M.


	5. January 6th

Cassamore- At the gym.

As usual, Enzo was at the gym. Although he didn't look it, he was there everyday. He had a gym membership and often stayed for around two hours. Enzo had spent most of his life playing sports in school and college, so he was used to the hard working nature of wrestling. As a local gym rat he knew most of the people who attended everyday. He didn't know one of the guys in today. He was 7ft tall and thin. He had long, brown hair, a small goatee and visible dimples. Enzo had never seen him, and if he had he would have remembered the face. He was very handsome and looked amazing. Enzo was so encapsulated by this man. He tried to ignore him. He wanted to workout without any distractions, but even the mere thought, distracted the smaller male. He really didn't think that he'd be in with a shot because he had a weird mohawk with leopard print everywhere. He looked strange compared to him. He looked so normal and like he could crush your face. He took a break and went to interact. He began talking to the tall male, and learned that he just moved to this area. They planned to meet up again, when Enzo leaned against weights. The guy didn't realise and neither did Enzo. Enzo's hand got trapped with 10kg on his hand. He broke four fingers. Luckily, the handsome guy took him to the hospital. He came out with a bandage and metal in between his fingers. The handsome male took him back to the gym. Enzo knew a lot about the male, but not his name.

"I'm Colin, Colin Cassaday." He smiled. Enzo smiled back. They became very close and Enzo is still trying to pay him back. Enzo has a big mouth and speaks for him and "Big Cass", while Cass just looks intimidating, but is a huge teddy bear. He found out when he finally got the courage. Luckily, Enzo has only been in the hospital once. He has gotten over his overly nervous state and became closer with Cass. Enzo's stupidity and injuries paid off for once as he met the love of his life, who then took him to be bandaged up. They would never look back now.


	6. January 7th

Blake and Murphy- Secret relationship.

When Murphy came to the Performance Centre, Blake got the job of showing him around. They look like they're related, but when they speak, the answer is very apparent. Murphy is from Australia and Blake is from Texas. They had similar in ring styles and were therefore paired together. They did everything together and became roommates. They have travelled everywhere, wrestled together and became roommates over wrestling. It always seemed that they were just good friends, but they had become closer and more than just friends. They were dating. It was only Alexa Bliss who knew as she is now the valet for the two men. They are keeping a secret because they don't want an outcry that WWE is forcing children to be gay or watch a gay couple wrestle. It is to save their jobs and Murphy doesn't know how his family would react. He wanted to try and dodge it for a little longer. Blake wants to tell everyone. Not to annoy Murphy, but so that he could be free in his expression and know that the world knows about he and his soulmate. Murphy wishes that he could tell people, but their careers are at stake. It is not worth the risk. They have both worked so hard to get to where they are and sparking attention and hate for being in a relationship is a position that neither of them would like to be in. It is not a sufficient reason to lose your job, but it is not a job that either of them want to lose.

The two of them have succeeded for so long that it would be pointless to come out now and possibly career ending to say anything. They have never had anyone suspicious of them because they sneak away straight after or when they're dressed. The sneakiness is unreal. With Darren Young coming out, it was very controversial. There was a stimulus attached. If you're gay you look at other guys. Blake and Murphy never looked at another guy because they only had eyes for the other. Young seems to be fine, but Blake and Murphy didn't want to mess up any chances they have of completing their dream or disappoint their families. Murphy would rather have his parents freak out at him face to face, rather than over the internet. They really loved each other, but lived in fear. Some people need to remember that it's 2016.


	7. January 8th

Tyson and Nattie- Nattie makes a snow TJ.

At home Tyson Kidd wasn't feeling great. He had been injured for a number of months and told to stay in bed. He followed doctor's orders and styled in bed. Each time Nattie has been home, he's been taken care of. She is very attentive and wants to make sure that he is back to full health soon. He enjoys Nattie attending to him, but he wish he could do it on his own. Luckily, they want to Nattie's parents house in Canada for Christmas and were due to fly out soon. It is January and it's snowing (duh, they're in Canada). Sadly, Tyson could not go outside and have fun in the snow. Nattie and the rest of her family decided that they would because he couldn't. They were throwing snowballs at each other and making snow angels. They went sledging down a hill and had so much fun. TJ sat indoors and watched old wrestling matches with Jim, while Ellie made dinner. Nattie had decided to try and make TJ smile. She wanted to put a smile on his face. She decided to make a classic snowman, but in the shape of TJ. Instead of it being round, it was thin. The face was made from stones, his signature headphones sat on top and a stupid "I 3 Cesaro" t-shirt on. She laughed and photographed her creation. She headed back inside to show TJ. She asked him to look out the window at the back. He did, but not without a few questions. He walked over to the window and peered out.

"Really?! That's not funny, but it did make me smile." TJ chuckled a little before hugging and kissing his wife. "That's sweet thank you. I love you." He smiled. She smiled back.

"I love you too." She hugged him and kissed him. They then sat down for a warm meal. TJ was happy that his wife did that.


	8. January 9th

Tyson and Cesaro- Going swimming together, late at night.

It was late. It was after Raw and they hadn't seen each other in awhile. They were staying together tonight. They had a hotel room and would be staying there for a couple nights. They wanted to make the most of the time they had together. Cesaro suggested to Tyson that they could go out into the pool. Once they TJ knew that plan and everybody was in their rooms, they made their way down to the pool, quietly. The two then stripped and jumped in. They began with swimming, until Tyson got other ideas.

"You're idea of a date is working out in a different way?!" Tyson splashed Cesaro with the chlorine water. Cesaro smirked.

"You're on!" Cesaro challenged as he splashed Tyson with water. This went back and forth until Cesaro disappeared. Tyson looked around confused. His clothes were there and so were Cesaro's. There was no evidence that he got out. Suddenly, Cesaro pulled TJ underwater by his legs and pecked him before letting him rise again. Tyson had panicked a little until he saw the face of his lover. Cesaro jumped up behind him and jumped on his back. He landed back first in front of Tyson. He then stood up and swooped him off his feet with a passionate kiss. The two soon got out the water and put on their clothes. They then lay on a sun bed and looked at the stars. Tyson sat on Cesaro and was soon fast asleep with a smile on his face. Cesaro kissed his forehead and carried him to the room.


	9. January 10th

Cesaro and Nattie- Booty call

"Sorry, Teej is on his way back. It's impossible." Nattie sighed over the phone. This was the second time today that she had to cancel. Cesaro was a little annoyed, but he understood. He had been single for awhile and hadn't had much action, so when Natalya poured her heart out to him, he listened. TJ, his beloved friend and tag team partner, had been married to Natalya. However, he didn't seem to notice her, even when she wore lace lingerie and basically nothing. He seemed more into Cesaro than her. Cesaro was a bit shocked. Natalya is stunning and he looks like the typical athlete who is overly masculine. This woman was everything he could dream of and more, yet his tag team partner is more interested in how much he bench pressed today. It is baffling. Cesaro then asked if Natalya wanted 'help'. A no strings attached session where she could take out her frustration and he could get some. It would be something that neither of them talked about. Tyson would never know. They decided to swap numbers and strictly text each other when they're on tour. It would probably be after Raw or Smackdown.

So far they had texted four times, but TJ seemed to know and was purposely cock blocking him. He really knew nothing, but every time it was planned he had to ruin it. They decided to leave it for one week and then resume, so it seemed less strange. Cesaro wasn't desperate, but he really wanted to help. If Nattie told TJ that she was going to see Cesaro or with Cesaro, TJ would want to be there too. She was happy he had a friend, but it looked like he was gay for Cesaro. She just wanted advice or something.

After two months, TJ had a meeting with Mr McMahon and the doctors to see how his leg was and if he was alright competing. He told Nattie that he would stay and train. This was a great opportunity. She went straight over to Cesaro's hotel room. He was shocked to see her as there is usually a text first.

"Nattie?" He asked.

"Tyson is at the arena getting checked over and training." She told him quickly. Cesaro was taken aback. "I need advice." She told him. Cesaro showed her to the bed and sat with her after closing the door.

"I'm dying, it's been months and he seems to be more turned on by you than me in sexy lingerie." Nattie expressed.

"You need to talk to him. He needs to know how you feel. If he loves you he'll apologize and help you over this rough patch." Cesaro advised. She nodded her head. She appeared to be more interested in what Cesaro had to offer. However, it was late in the afternoon and they had to get to the arena for Raw.


	10. January 11th

Nattie, Tyson and Cesaro- Nattie walks in on Cesaro and TJ.

Nattie had left Cesaro and Tyson in the house alone. Nattie had to go and run some errands. She trusted the two grown men. She thought that they would play video games, watch tv or workout. The two men had other ideas, as she would realize when she returned home.

Tyson and Cesaro had sat on the couch watching re-runs of old sitcoms. Cesaro was being educated on the old shows and why they were so popular. While Cesaro was so engrossed in some of the shows, Tyson took the opportunity to stare and admire the older male. He had a chiseled jaw line, he had a little bit of stubble, blue eyes and little hair on his head. He looked vicious and stern, especially when he was concentrating. He had been admiring the male for an hour and a half. The Swiss male had noticed the Canadian ogling him and decided that he would call him out.

"I understand that I'm handsome, but do you really have to stare?!" Cesaro seemed a little annoyed, but he wasn't. He enjoyed the scared and embarrassed look that Tyson had on his face.

"I'm sorry." Tyson mumbled and played the next show. Cesaro laughed.

"Dude, I don't care that you stare at me. It's just you're not acting on how you feel, nor asking me about how I feel. It's the look you have on your face. You look like the heart eyes emoji and now you look like you've been warned by Nattie not to bring home a puppy or she will torture you to Hell." Cesaro reasoned. Tyson seemed to go shy and didn't want to confront Cesaro. "Tyson, have you ever been with a guy? I'm not meaning sex, but anything." Cesaro asked curiously. Tyson shook his head. "Am I the first guy you've been attracted to?" Cesaro was quizzing him. Tyson nodded sheepishly. Cesaro stood up and grabbed Tyson's hand. He asked for directions to the bedroom.

When Nattie returned home, she saw that the tv was on, but nobody was around, not out the back or anything. They wouldn't both be in the bathroom or the office or anything. She seemed a little weirded out when she found the two males looking like deer caught in the headlights when Nattie discovered her husband French kissing his friend and tag team partner.


	11. January 12th

CM Punk and AJ- Pharmacist day

It was a typical day. They were both up at 10 am. Punk made his morning coffee and AJ's. They sat and watched The Walking Dead. At half an hour in, Punk paused the show as AJ made them a bowl of cereal. He resumed the show as AJ put the bowl in front of him and sat down next to him. They quietly watched the most recent episode and ate their cereal. No words were exchanged as the two were fixed on watching the thriller show. Afterwards, Punk decided to go and pack his backpack ready for his training session. AJ went for a shower and had the house to herself for a few hours. She began to watch re-runs of That 70s Show. A show that Punk would moan and groan at the sight of. She watched several episodes and was nearly finished the first season by the time Punk had showered and made Lunch for them both. Punk let her watch another episode before the sports channel went on. He wanted to catch up with UFC. She was happy to allow that, it was only fair. She washed up and then sat on her phone. She had found something on Twitter. It was pharmacists day?

"A whole day dedicated to the ones who help you when you're in need and give you what you need. They know how to help you in the best way, like nobody else. They always make you feel better without knowing you personally." AJ had not stated what she was talking about, so it was a natural progression.

"Are you going to divorce me because I cannot help you or know exactly what you need?" Punk asked, half heartedly joking and kind of upset.

"What? No, never. I love you for you. It's a whole day dedicated to pharmacists." AJ smiled leaning into him.

"That should have been stated from the outset. You're to blame here. You confused me." She had to laugh at the older male. He hated to be blamed for something that wasn't his fault and it clearly showed. "Here's a more important question, why? At this rate it'll be CM Punk day." He joked.

"As I said, they see you at your worst and are always there to help. They know what you need without knowing you." She told him. He nodded.

"That's stupid." He commented.

"I'll remember that on CM Punk day." She joked, confusing Punk even more. Today was going to be a long day.


	12. January 13th

Jeribrose- Double surprise.

Chris has been on tour for just over a month. He's been doing a UK tour with his band, Fozzy. That means that his boyfriend, Dean, has been left home alone. Often finding himself bored, Dean became acquainted with more then a few of Fozzy's albums. He knew some of the words and liked playing air guitar. He always had great fun mimicking Chris' actions. He had fun singing, mimicking and just imagining Chris onstage. He loved Fozzy, just as much as he loved Chris. They were so melodic and great musicians. The songs were always genius, the lyrics were different put with a strange melody. They are like Avenged Sevenfold, but very different in style and heavy riffs. Fozzy used to be heavier and have heavy riffs, like a classic metal band. They changed as time grew and became less heavier. They became more appealing to Dean. He liked metal, but he preferred hard rock over heavy metal.

When Dean confessed his feeling's to Chris, he promised to support him and whatever he does, even if he didn't like it. He wasn't a huge fan of Fozzy to begin with, but after hearing so much about them and so much of their music, he couldn't help but like the music. He went from dislike to love in a few months. Chris enjoys how involved Dean was and how interested he was in what he does. He always watched him wrestle and critic his matches. They would help each other out. Dean also loved to watch Fozzy live when he could. They were great on the albums, but live. The atmosphere is electric and everybody is there for the music, having fun. There are mosh pits, wall of deaths and the crazy headbangers. It is crazy, but amazing. They always had fun with each other, not matter where or when.

Chris was coming home from the UK today. When? Dean didn't know. He went about his daily life and waited on his boyfriend to come home. He had woken up and had a shower. He went around in shorts because he figured that Chris would call and he could change into a nice blue shirt and dress pants. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts with his black, Philadelphia Flyers t-shirt. His hair was shaggy as usual. He made himself breakfast and then cleaned up after himself. He wanted Chris to come home to a tidy home, he wanted less work to do so he could spend time with Chris, he didn't want Chris to come home and have to tidy up. He then made Lunch and decided to sing Fozzy songs and play air guitar.

He played 'Do You Want To Start A War?' And sang every song. His plan had failed. Chris didn't tell Dean anything and startled Dean when 'One Crazed Anarchist' had three voices in it, two were very similar.

"One crazed anarchist

He's rolling the dice

A blade in his pocket

And he's ready to slice" Dean sang in key. Suddenly, Chris came in with the "Woah, woah. Woah, woah." Afterwards. Dean was startled and scared. Someone was in his house and singing Fozzy. Just then, the stranger hugged him and kissed him. He saw the blonde hair out the corner of his eye.

"Hi Deanzo." Chris smiled into his neck. Dean knew exactly who it was.

"Chrissy Bear." Dean smiled with delight. They engaged in a quick, but passionate make out session. Then the chorus hit.

"How did my love just fade away?

Faith and hope have gone astray

I can't run away from the beast

RIP the scab and set it free

It's the killer in me

One crazed anarchist

One crazed anarchist

One crazed anarchist

One crazed anarchist" They sang together. The two men were so happy with the moment. It wasn't the most romantic, but they enjoyed the moment. It showed the essence of their love.


	13. January 14th

Shawn and Hunter- The birds and the bees.

It was a usual weekend in the Michaels-Helmsley household. Shawn was washing the dishes from Lunch while Hunter tidied up and helped the four girls out with what they wanted. Cameron was busy studying in his room, which was next door to the room that Cheyenne shared with Murphy, Aurora and Vaughn. The girls were playing with the dolls house and dressing up. They were all having fun. They weren't too loud, which allowed Cameron to study in peace. The two men were busy cleaning and tidying. It left little cleaning to do and would allow them to focus on other things.

Once Shawn was finished washing, drying and putting away the dishes, he checked on his son, Cameron. He made sure he was alright and knew what he was doing. Cameron seemed happy with what he was doing and took a few tips from Shawn on layout, questions and answers. Shawn then checked on the girls, who were happy to play and happy to see him to show off what they're doing. His daughter is the eldest of the four girls, each of the girls are two years apart. Cheyenne is 12, while Vaughn is 6. He smiled at the excitement on their faces before leaving to help Hunter. He began to clean up the kitchen and create as much space as he could. Hunter was happy that he was helping him, his son and partly entertaining his daughters. He loved the Christian male with all his heart, he always had. He was so loving, caring and compassionate. He would also do anything to help or please his family.

Later that day, around 5pm, they sat down to dinner at the pine, dining table. It was pretty quiet as everybody seemed to be enjoying the tacos that Shawn made. Suddenly, Murphy asks a very strange question, especially for the dinner table. She looks at Hunter.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Hunter looks a little flustered. He tries to form some PG story.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they can have a baby. The baby comes from…" He trailed off trying to think about how to put it. "The man uses mayo-" He was cut off by Shawn.

"A man and a woman can go online and buy it from Amazon, it's a special part that only men and women can get into." He explained. Murphy looked a little confused and Cameron tried to contain his laughter. It was PG, but Shawn was going to have some explaining to do.


	14. January 15th

Sami and Kevin- Playing Just Dance

Kevin had bought Just Dance for his family for the Xbox One. He wanted to try it out for himself. His wife took Owen and Elodie to the park. This left Kevin alone with Sami. Sami is Kevin's best friend, who never fails to do something wrong or fall. He is so clumsy. Kevin always laughs at Sami's misfortune because, mostly, it is really stupid. Kevin remembers that Sami spilled coffee on his sandwich when they met a couple of years ago. He still brings it up as one of Sami's public mess ups.

Kevin and Sami were alone. Kevin wanted to try out Just Dance while everybody wasn't there. They could make a fool of themselves without anybody bringing it up. They put the disc in the Xbox and waited. They set up the game and began playing all the recent songs. It was Fancy, All About That Bass and Uptown Funk. They then played Animals. Sami kept messing up the footwork and falling. Animals was the worst. He was trying to keep up and ended up falling into Kevin and losing his balance often. Everybody came in when Sami was jumping all over the place and trying not to wreck the house. He bumped heads with Kevin at the end. They called it a day and then shared all the stupid, clumsy things Sami did. Sami sat, embarrassed and upset that his footwork was a little messy. Thankfully, he only had two left feet when he dance and not when he wrestled. Even though he injured his shoulder before a match, doing his entrance. At least he could laugh about it.


	15. January 16th

Kevin and Renee- Play-wrestling

It was Monday. Renee sat in an empty arena, awaiting the beginning of Raw. Today, they were in Toronto, Renee's hometown. She was joined by her colleague and recently dubbed a very bad Canadian, Kevin Owens. He sat down next to her and watched the technicians and road crew prepare for a three hour show. Everything was ready, he just needed to put on his attire. Renee was also ready, but had only the pre-show to do. They sat in silence, just looking around. It was hard to imagine that the empty arena would be full in an hour or so. It was hard to imagine the sheer number of people that WWE attracts, nevermind a select few thousand of people in one specific area. It was hard to comprehend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a beer?" Renee asked the larger male.

"Sure, but I don't like beer." Kevin told her.

"Really?! This is strange, would you like to watch hockey?" Renee was being friendly with the male that played the enemy of her partner.

"I don't like hockey. I'd rather watch The Score with host Renee Paquette." He smiled.

"That's so nice of you to say, but you're the worst Canadian. You and Sami Zayn are practically the same in that sense." She was getting under his skin a little. He was trying to think of a retort, but couldn't. "Half the Americans are more Canadian than you." She was now trash talking him.

"Yeah, but most of them can't stand Renee Paquette. Now, I see why." Renee began to wrestle the veteran using holds that she'd been taught. He was able to free himself until he found himself on his back from tripping over the seat and being pushed over by Renee. She then elbow dropped him before Hunter asked for him to come backstage.

"So, I win then?" Renee smirked as Kevin looked at her disgusted.


	16. January 18th

Thesaurus Day: Jimmy and Naomi

Jimmy and Naomi stood by the school gates waiting on Jaiden and Jayla. The two stood at the back and looked around the playground, trying to spot the two children. At the exact same time, the two emerged and looked confused. Jimmy ran to get them as Naomi walked to the car. He came back and strapped in Jayla as Naomi strapped in Jaiden.

"Daddy, it's Martin Luther King Jr day today." The young girl told him in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, it is. Did you learn about him today?" He smiled. Jayla nodded eagerly.

"It's Thesaurus Day today too." Jaiden told the two adults. Whenever Thesaurus is mentioned, Jimmy thinks about the episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. where Joey writes an adoption recommendation, changing every single word using the Thesaurus. He chuckled a little. The two children sat in the back. Jaiden was silent as Jayla began telling Naomi and Jimmy about Martin Luther King Jr. The two listened intently, even though they knew everything she was telling them. When they got home, Naomi made dinner, while Jimmy helped the two with their homework. Jayla was to make up a fact file or timeline on Martin Luther King Jr. He drew out the table for the fact file and allowed her to fill it in. Jaiden had to change words using a Thesaurus. He then had to compare a passage that had every word changed and a passage that uses a few words from the Thesaurus. He provided a Thesaurus for Jaiden. He would read over what Jayla wrote and made sure that it made sense. He then drew out the timeline and helped her list his main points. Jaiden asked Jimmy to look over the words he changed. He checked each word and then told him to move on. By the time Jaiden had finished his paragraph changing a few words, Jayla had written out her timeline and put everything away. Naomi put dinner on the table just as Jaiden finished his homework. Jaiden put away his homework and joined his family for dinner.

After dinner, Jaiden and Jimmy watched the episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. where Joey misuses a Thesaurus. Jaiden found it very funny, as did Jimmy. Jaiden now knew what amazing words can be found in a Thesaurus and an easy way to expand his vocabulary. The young boy learned valuable information for the future and also a new appreciation for the English language and the Thesaurus.


	17. January 19th

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER BREEZE!

Tyler was asleep in bed, alone. Dolph had gotten up early to make sure everything was just right. Around 9am, Tyler awoke and immediately went for a shower. Dolph made pancakes for Tyler and put maple syrup on the table. He then wrapped up Tyler's present and waited. It was 10:30am before Tyler emerged from the bathroom. Dolph looked at the male, who had his blonde hair tied back, bone dry. He wore a blue, checked shirt with short sleeves and a grey waistcoat on top. He had blue jeans, that were slightly loose around the calves and tight around the thighs. He had black loafers on too. He looked at Dolph who looked confused.

"I'm sorry. It takes time to look this...gorgeous." He smiled. Dolph showed him to the table that had cold pancakes and maple syrup on it. Tyler smiled at him and kissed Dolph on the cheek. He then sat down and devoured the pancakes like they were his last meal. Dolph stood and smiled as the younger male had a little maple syrup on his face. Dolph took away his plate and washed it in the kitchen sink. Tyler went into the bathroom to wash his face. The two men came back into the living room at the same time. Tyler looked at Dolph, who ushered to a small wrapped present and a slightly larger one. He knelt down and opened the smaller present first. He tore off the paper and left it on the side. He had unwrapped Until Dawn and Madden 16. The larger present was next. Tyler unwrapped an imported deodorant from Britain. It was Lynx and it was deodorant, shampoo and shower gel. He smiled and hugged Dolph tightly. He kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I love you." Tyler smiled.

"I have one more present." Dolph smirked as Tyler's jaw dropped. He covered Tyler's eyes and guided him to the closet. Inside the closet was a silk, plum suit with a white tie and a black shirt. He took away his hand that covered Tyler's eyes. He smiled. Tyler squealed, unnatural, but he did. He jumped on Dolph and kissed him on the lips. He hugged him tightly.

"I love the suit so much. It looks so nice. It's gorgeous." He smiled. Dolph felt so happy that Tyler was so happy with his suit. It was awesome. It made him feel so warm, fuzzy and just good about himself. It was really expensive and Dolph was so happy that he bought the right suit. It would be prefect for any event. He would look so handsome. Tyler was ecstatic with Dolph's decision. It looked so good and he would look so good in it. He looked at the perfect stitching and admired the suit's tiny details as well as the larger details. He picked out something from the pocket and admired the white tissue. He noticed his name stitched onto the silk in plum. This was the best birthday ever. He turned to face Dolph.

"Happy 28th Birthday, Tyler." Dolph smiled as the two hugged.


	18. January 20th

Corey and Adrian- Corey persuades Adrian to get a tattoo.

It was the average day for both Corey and Adrian. Corey was going to get another tattoo today. He was going to get a tattoo of the Union Jack with the Newcastle United logo in the middle of the flag. This was to show his love and devotion to Neville. Even if their romance wouldn't last, they would always be friends. As a token of friendship he wants to remember the young man from Newcastle who looks like and elf. Adrian had not seen the design and thought that Corey was getting a skull with a rose in it's eye Corey was refusing to tell or show him the design he now has. Instead he spent ten minutes explaining why Adrian should get a tattoo. At the idea of commemorating something important to him. He knew what to get and told the artist what he wanted. He got two and only one which Corey knows about. He got three hearts one in front of the two larger ones, like a family. There were roses around the three hearts. This was on his shoulder blade. The hearts were to remember his family. His parents were the larger hearts and the smaller one was his brother. It was made in a lot of detail and in colour. Red and green, mostly. He was happy with the design and made sure everybody knew that he was happy with it.

A few days after, the black wrapping could be taken off to reveal the smooth designs. They had agreed to take it off at the same time, not a moment before or after.

"Ready? 1,2,3 go!" Corey took his off as Adrian was bent over taking his off. Adrian looked at Corey's chest. He was astonished and lost for words. He didn't expect that. He had the intricate details on the Newcastle United logo. It looked amazing. The colours stood out and were really bold. After a few minutes of staring, the elf showed Corey his ankle. Corey bent down to take a closer look. Around his ankle was "Corey" written in black ink. It was in a funky font. It looked amazing. Now they had to get matching tattoos. Corey would get Adrian's name on his ankle and Adrian would get the American flag with the Packers logo to commemorate Corey's childhood love for Sterling Sharpe.


	19. January 21st

Corey and Seth- AU Corey is a tattoo artist and Seth wants his first tattoo.

It was a beautiful day. A twenty year old Seth Rollins wanted his first tattoo. He had two main ideas. One was the samurai code, which he sticks by in his daily and professional life, and the other was a torn bit of paper that had 'Forever' written on it. He wanted the code of life on his back and the torn paper on his wrist. He was going into his local tattoo shop to get an idea of what he should get first and what would hurt the most. He has a high pain threshold and the pain of something important makes it more lasting. You're more likely to remember something that hurts than one that is more positive. Seth uses experience in this reasoning because if he was told this he didn't remember because Mike Tyson didn't whisper that in his ear before yanking it off with his teeth.

Today, he finally had the courage and confidence that when he's old and grey he'd remember his child and teenage years, he'd remember pursuing his career as a professional was about the memories, just like he'd remember the guy who served him in the shop and offered advice. He had brown hair, only on top of his head, but he had a lot of it. It was a smaller Elvis Pompadour, with no obvious front to it. He was heavily tattooed on the arms, hands, and neck. He wore a plain white, v-neck style shirt with grey, skinny jeans, black braces at his waist, and black boots. He had a chiseled jawline, highlighted by the light brown beard he sported. His face was well defined. However, it was not his strong physique or looks that intrigued Seth, it was the tattoos and blue eyes. Seth knew no reason for any of the tattoos on his body. He was intrigued by the designs and why he chose certain aspects. The male was more interested in Seth. The two toned male had shoulder length blonde and black hair. He wore a red Shawn Michaels shirt with a pair of baggy, blue jeans and white sneakers of some parody mainstream brand. The other male saw the soft features and the darker eyes. Instead of getting lost in the intriguing features of the male, he introduced himself as Corey. He asked Seth what he wanted done and offered him some advice for his first tattoo. Corey told him that neither should hurt too much, if at all. Based on this information, Seth decided to get his wrist tattoo first. Corey nodded and asked him to take a seat as he drew a sketch for the tattoo. Seth was completely infatuated with Corey. Corey had to focus on his drawing. The younger male looked so handsome. He looked like someone that Corey could only dream up.

Seth's tattoo was done so much more quickly than what he had hoped. It took about an hour, but it felt like five minutes. He was a little upset, but he knew that he'd be requesting Corey and coming in for his other tattoo very soon. When Seth got out the shop, he looked at the receipt and noticed something strange. It was a number. Corey had left his number and a question. 'Would you like to see a movie on Friday night?' Seth's stomach flipped.


	20. January 22nd

Corey and Sami- Netflix and Chill

It was Friday night. It was pretty cold and Sami hadn't seen his friends because it was so cold or they were working. Sami decided to invite Corey over. He had told Corey that it would just be a 'Netflix and Chill' night. Corey was hesitant, but he decided to go to Sami's because he would tell Sami if he didn't want to.

Sami had set out chips, candy and ordered pizza. It would be a night to chill with his friend. Corey came to the door in his denim jacket, black v-neck shirt, red and black plaid skinny jeans and a pair of black Doc Marten boots. Sami was in a pair of loose blue jeans, a pair of black slip-on Vans, and a green Sami Zayn t-shirt. He showed Corey to the black leather couch and asked him to sit down. Sami told him that he had ordered a pepperoni pizza for them to share. Corey was happy with that. Corey flicked through Netflix, while Sami grabbed the soda, a couple plates and a couple of glasses.

"What about The Fresh Prince of Bel Air?" Sami asked. Corey thought about the concept of Netflix and Chill. That would be super weird, he thought to himself.

"No, that would create an awkward atmosphere." Corey replied.

"How?" Sami asked confused.

"It is not remotely sexy and it is a comedy. That won't boost our self-esteem." Corey told Sami.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Sami was really confused. "I said we'd be chilling with Netflix, not having the coitous." Sami told him.

"Sami, Netflix and Chill is a euphemism for the sex." Corey laughed a little as Sami grew bright red.

"No wonder you've been acting weird. I am so sorry, I didn't know." Sami laughed at his mistake. Corey put on The Fresh Prince and they waited on the pizza. They had fun together. The evening was filled with laughs and good memories. Sami is too innocent, he's like a small five year old.

A/N: Sorry that my two latest chapters are late. I have prelims (exams before exams) this week and next, so they may get later, I really hope they don't. I am sorry, please bare with me as I'm going to London for a few days too.


	21. January 25th

Burns' Night: Seth and Sapphire (my OC from Friendship Benefits)

Even though she wasn't home, Sapphire never passed up the opportunity to embrace her culture. He was a pivotal poet and lyricist in Scotland. He wrote great poems like To a Moose (Mouse), Tam O'Shanter, A Red, Red Rose, To a Louse, Scots Wha Hae, and Address to a Haggis to name a few. Sapphire competed in poetry competitions reciting his poetry in school and read To a Moose at the school Burns' Supper when she was 9 years old. Today, the 25th of January is a day to celebrate the national poet. The usual tradition is to recite his poetry and eat Haggis, neeps (turnip) and tatties (potatoes). Sapphire decided that she would cook Seth a traditional Scottish meal. She hadn't told him what because if he looked up what haggis is, it doesn't sound appetising at all.

Seth got home from a long, hard workout and went for a shower. He was a little confused because if he had made a meal for Sapphire he'd have a table up with candles, napkins, place mats, coasters, cutlery and make it look super fancy. Sapphire had the table out and told him to wear a shirt. She would set everything up while he was in the shower and getting dressed. She had a Stuart tartan table cloth, newly bought cutlery on the table around the place mats from their wedding with a Stuart tartan napkin and a poem written on a small card in front of the t-light candle. The kitchen lights were on as she had to serve the food. She had made Scotch Broth for starter, which is thin, vegetable soup, haggis for main and Raspberry Cranachan, which is grilled oatmeal with cream, honey, whisky, topped with raspberries. The cranachan had been in the fridge for over an hour. The broth was being heated up and the main was still cooking. She put on a tartan pencil dress with black heels before serving the broth as Seth emerged. He was taken aback. His stunning wife had made a stunning set up. It looked so good. He sat down and thanked her for the food before tasting the broth. He nodded his head.

"That's so good. You're making this again." He insisted as he took a traditional American roll and dipped it in the broth. Rolls are the same in America as Scotland. He ate every last bit and enjoyed the broth. He savoured the taste. He enjoyed it so much. He wanted more, but there was none left for him. The broth would have done their two little tornadoes, it was soft enough for them and would have went nicely with the soft loaf they bought. He couldn't wait until he tasted the haggis.

Sapphire plated up the haggis, turnip and mashed potatoes between them. She set it down in front of him.

"WAIT!" She told him, loudly. "We need to address the haggis." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked befuddled.

"Yes." She handed him the little card. He read it and couldn't pronounce anything. "It's tradition for a male to do it, but I'll do it instead." She stood at her place before beginning. "Fair fa' your honest, sonsie face,

Great chieftain o the puddin'-race!

Aboon them a' ye tak your place,

Painch, tripe, or thairm:

Weel are ye worthy o' a grace

As lang's my arm.

The groaning trencher there ye fill,

Your hurdies like a distant hill,

Your pin wad help to mend a mill

In time o need,

While thro your pores the dews distil

Like amber bead.

His knife see rustic Labour dight,

An cut you up wi ready slight,

Trenching your gushing entrails bright,

Like onie ditch;

And then, O what a glorious sight,

Warm-reekin, rich!

Then, horn for horn, they stretch an strive:

Deil tak the hindmost, on they drive,

Till a' their weel-swall'd kytes belyve

Are bent like drums;

The auld Guidman, maist like to rive,

'Bethankit' hums.

Is there that owre his French ragout,

Or olio that wad staw a sow,

Or fricassee wad mak her spew

Wi perfect scunner,

Looks down wi sneering, scornfu view

On sic a dinner?

Poor devil! see him owre his trash,

As feckless as a wither'd rash,

His spindle shank a guid whip-lash,

His nieve a nit;

Thro bloody flood or field to dash,

O how unfit!

But mark the Rustic, haggis-fed,

The trembling earth resounds his tread,

Clap in his walie nieve a blade,

He'll make it whissle;

An legs an arms, an heads will sned,

Like taps o thrissle.

Ye Pow'rs, wha mak mankind your care,

And dish them out their bill o fare,

Auld Scotland wants nae skinking ware

That jaups in luggies:

But, if ye wish her gratefu prayer,

Gie her a Haggis." She finished and Seth was thankful. He understood the basic English, but no story. They both sat down and tucked in to the meal. Seth tasted the slightly spicy, sausage type thing. There is no way to even describe the taste of haggis other than haggis. Just after he finished the haggis, turnip and potatoes, he became very curious.

"What is haggis?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked when you're done." He was not ready. "It is sheep's heart, liver and lungs minced and mixed with suet, oatmeal and seasoning, it's encased in a sheep's stomach." He was about to vomit and yet, he liked it. The concept is horrid and yet the actual thing is nice. He was ready for the certainly less brutal cranachan. Sapphire brought out the cranachan for Seth. She was pretty full and decided to leave it for now. She washed the dishes. Seth then came through when he was finished and dried the dishes. Sapphire put the dishes away before she and Seth put the table away and watched Braveheart together. The lights were off, the candles out, the only illumination coming from the TV. They were cuddled up on the couch together and fell asleep together before the movie had reached the moment of FREEDOM!


	22. January 26th

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASHA!

It was early on a Tuesday morning. Cold and breezy outside. Sasha was in a black pencil dress, black heels and a black over-the-shoulder. She was going to be a little cold, but it was less than an hour to the arena and she was going to drive to the arena. Today was her birthday, so her phone was off because everybody kept texting her and blowing up social media. She was going to the arena early, just in case they needed her.

When she got to the arena, she met Triple H, Stephanie, Sami Zayn and a couple others who all wished her a Happy Birthday. She was happy that they had done that, but she just wanted to know if she was needed for anything. She wanted to go to the gym, work out and then come back to prepare. She did exactly that when she found out that she wasn't needed.

After a two hour workout and a tasty breakfast, on Naomi and Tamina, she returned to the arena and prepared for her match with Charlotte. She sat down with Charlotte and went over everything until they knew exactly what was happening in the five minute slot after the Raw re-runs. It was a quick overview that would create a good five minute match.

Towards the end of the night, Sasha turned her phone back on. She had a few messages from family, friends and co-workers. The one that stood out to her was Xavier Woods asking her to meet him in the designated UpUpDownDown room. She ran there immediately. Luckily, Xavier was just packing up.

"I am so sorry, my phone was off because I figured everybody would be texting me and stuff and my phone wouldn't stop and my battery would die-" Xavier stopped her blabbering.

"Sasha, it's alright. It's been hectic and I know that your phone was off, otherwise you would have been here earlier. That's not the point." He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out two large gifts and one smaller. He urged her to open the smaller one and then the two larger ones. She ignored the tags on them and tore open the paper. She was ecstatic when she opened the Sailor Moon game on the Playstation 4. She then unwrapped the two collections of Sailor Moon box sets. Lost for words, she threw her arms around him and thanked him 9001 times. He was smiling so much and told her that she deserved them. She smiled even more and walked off. Xavier was left to pack up his things. "She didn't read my love letter." He thought to himself.


	23. January 27th

Centon- Movie Night

Randy sat on the couch. Today had been tidying his house for John coming over. He washed, dusted, organized, tidied and vacuumed everywhere. It was all clean and tidy. Everything was in it's place and out of the way. It set the tone for the evening. They were convinced that it was two friends hanging out and watching a movie, but their co-workers thought differently. They both wanted to be more, but neither could read the other person and didn't want to seem eager or weird. They didn't want to be the only one feeling anything more than friendship.

When John appeared at the door in a white V-neck shirt, light blue jeans and black work boots. Randy's jaw nearly hit the floor. He looked so handsome and just amazing in his chosen attire. Randy was in a white shirt, black dress pants and a pair of white socks. It wasn't a date and yet they both looked dressed for one. It was movie night.

Randy let John in and put the snacks into a bowl while John set up the movie. Randy set down the bowls of snacks and got comfortable on the couch. John turned off the lights in the room and sat next to Randy with the black Xbox controller in hand. The Universal logo appeared and then a few trailers. It seemed to be going well, until Invincible turned into a porn movie. Randy spat out his water as John frantically pulled out the disc. John's Thursday had already been planned out. He would be taking his movie back. They both settled on Monster's University instead.


	24. January 28th

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SHEAMUS!

It was 3pm. Sheamus had spent the morning talking to his family in Ireland and his best friend, Drew, in Scotland. Afterwards he had some breakfast and then got ready for Wade to come round and make his birthday memorable. He had showered, styled his hair, blow-dried his hair and put on a red shirt with a black tie, a grey waistcoat, a matching blazer and pair of dress pants, and a pair of black loafers. He sat on his couch and waited for Wade.

Eventually, Wade turned up at the door. He opened the door and allowed the Englishman to enter. He stood in the middle of the floor with a present, wrapped, in his arms. Sheamus closed the door and opened the less dapper Englishman's present. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Sheamus tore the paper off the present. He uncovered two books, one was on how to style your beard and the other was how to style your hair. Sheamus looked very offended.

"I'm AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Wade began. "You have really bad beard and hair styles. You look like an old Viking reject." Wade told him nicely. Sheamus just nodded in disappointment. Wade wasn't done there. He made more jokes. He took Sheamus to an Irish pub or bar so that he could experience home for once before he actually went home. Sheamus was so happy. Wade was too. "An Englishman and an Irishman walk into an Irish pub..." He chuckled. It was very thoughtful of Wade, but the unwanted jokes continued. They got home around 9pm after four hours out.


	25. January 29th

CM Punk and Colt- A competition to find the worst movie ever.

They had decided to have a movie night, but couldn't decide on one movie to watch. Colt seemed to have really bad movies, according to Punk. Colt joked that they should look for the worst one. This continued as a running gag for weeks. They would send photos of the worst movies like, Pixels, Rockstar, The River of Darkness, Dark Shadows, Star Wars. It was going on for weeks. I became an internet video as CM Punk filmed some of them. This was ongoing with new videos everyday. It was so big that people would hand Colt terrible movies at shows and signings. Punk was at a disadvantage, until a poignant video was made. They told the viewers that different people like different kinds of films and even universal favourites are disliked by at least one person. It was five minutes of them talking because just before that video Colt and Punk were picking each other's favourite movies to get under their skin. Then Punk found the worst movie ever. Ben Affleck is blind Spiderman in Daredevil. Colt searched for something worse, but it could not get any worse. The only good thing is the story every other aspect is terrible. Colt had been defeated and Punk was announced as the winner in the latest video.


	26. January 30th

New Day- A first memeting

A new intern started working for the company. She had met the New Day earlier on and was introducing herself to the other co-workers. Xavier knew that he could have some fun with this. He practiced his trombone for an hour or so in the locker room. Nobody heard, somehow. Kofi and Big E had went to catering for food rather than listen to Xavier play his stupid trombone. They would find out his plan sooner or later, especially when he told them his idea. It was stupid and cruel, but it would be hilarious.

Seth Rollins was talking to Xavier about video games. They were talking about different games that Seth was playing and how Rollins managed to defeat Xavier. He was so proud and happy about what he had done. They were still talking as the new intern walked up to introduce herself to Seth. They exchanged names, but he didn't catch her name. Cue the trombone. Xavier Woods began to play John Cena's theme on the trombone as Kofi screamed "HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!" The pair blushed and laughed at the pathetic joke made by Xavier. He practised for it and he became the laughing stock of the locker room for a few days. Everybody enjoyed it, except him. She now calls Xavier Woods. The Cena wannabe. He is very frustrated at that name. He hates the nickname, but the story behind it is so hilariously funny. He loves the joke so much. Vine is stupid and genius. He loves it so much.


	27. ApologyIdea

i am sorry. I am very behind and have writers block. I cannot come up with any ideas. I have decided to write one big chapter for my Frienship Benefits series or a series of mini chapters every second month. I seem to have more ideas for that story than any of my drabbles. It's good to take a break and come up with fresh ideas. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been on holiday and have piles of homework.


	28. Apology

I'm so sorry, but school is taking over my life. I have to do essays, questions and finish a portfolio before exams start. I would love to sit and write for everybody who reads the series and likes the stories I put out. However, at this time it will be very hard for me to write. I am so sorry that my content will stop or become very few and far between for a few months, much like it has just now. I am so sorry, but thank you all for liking, commenting, suggesting. This apology comes from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
